


Sunshine dreams

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: I think they'd be amazing parents





	Sunshine dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I think they'd be amazing parents

It was sunny, the grass was green, the sky was incredibly blue and birds were singing. It was perfect.

Tyler lied on his stomach on the grass, chin resting on his crossed arms. He was shirtless and the sun warmed his back.

Jenna sat next to him and drew patterns and symbols on his skin.

Tyler glanced at his wife. She had looked gorgeous at the Grammys, but he liked this version of Jenna better. She wore shorts and a shirt and had a messy ponytail. She wasn't the wife of a rockstar right now. She was herself.

"I'm so happy to be your husband." Tyler mumbled. Jenna smiled and drew two circles on his back. Two wedding rings.

"I'm happy to be the wife of such a smart man." she answered.

"I'm not that smart." Tyler said.

Jenna sighed. "Well, you make many people happy."

"I want to make you happy."

"You do." Jenna answered simply.

They kept silent for a few minutes.

Tyler interrupted the peaceful silence. "Jenna?"

Jenna drew a sun on his back.

"I just wanted to say…when I fell in love with you…I knew I wanted to marry you and I knew I wanted to buy us a house where we can live together."

Jenna drew two matchstick men and a house on his back. Tyler closed his eyes.

"I've reached all these things and I'm happy. I have everything I ever wanted. I have a wonderful wife, a best friend, I have money, I am famous, I can live my dream, but…there's one more thing I always wanted to have."

"I know." Jenna mumbled. "One thing is missing."

And she drew a third, smaller matchstick man on Tyler's back.


End file.
